lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Bunny
Ace Bunny is the main character of Loonatics Unleashed. He is the leader of the loonatics. He is adroit, quick-witted, and loyal to his friends and teammates. Ace's weapon of choice is the Guardian Strike Sword, a collapsible sword revealed in the second season to be a Frelengian energy weapon. Other than the powers granted by the 2772 meteor strike (see powers and abilities), he is also an adept martial artist. Ace is the descendant of Bugs Bunny and his uniform has yellow accents. History Not much is known about Ace’s life before the 2772 meteor strike. In “The Comet Cometh”, Ace was shown as a stunt double for films before the meteor’s impact on Acmetropolis. Despite Ace’s comments that he could aspire to be more than a stunt double, the director of the film saw him as nothing more and made him do his job taking hits for the actor. Once the meteor struck that gave the Ace his powers, Zadavia formed the Loonatics and Ace became the team’s leader. It is assumed that at some point Zadavia gave Ace the sword he has now. Zadavia explains to Ace in “Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword” that his sword is a relic of her home planet, Freleng, and had once belonged to one of the greatest warriors on it. When Deuce, a former general of Freleng who once attempted to steal Ace’s sword along with the royal intergalactic quasar train (a train that left during Freleng’s fall containing a robotic army) attacked Planet Blanc in hopes to rule the universe, Ace was forced to stop him. During the final battle between Deuce and Ace, Ace banished Deuce to another universe, saving Planet Blanc. The team then decides to relocate their headquarters to Planet Blanc, which will allow them to instantly reach any troubled location in the universe. Personality Ace is cool, calm, and collected most of the time. He meditates to maintain any temper that may arise. He is a bit of a trickster and likes to poke fun at both friends and enemies alike, much like his ancestor Bugs. Ace is very concerned with his friends safety, and would choose their safety over that of Acmetropolis. It’s hinted that Ace may have a bit of a sweet tooth. In “Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword”, Ace was indecisive when choosing an ice cream flavor, eventually deciding to get all of them. Relationships Danger Duck Ace and Duck don’t always see eye-to-eye. Despite Ace being the leader of the Loonatics, Duck desires to become the leader someday. At times, Duck will try to lead the group and give orders while Ace is in command, much to the annoyance of Ace and the others in the group. Duck has, however, contributed good ideas as seen in “Sypher” and has on more than one occasion actually lead the team. Despite their differences, the two do respect each other in varying degrees at certain times. They emulate the same best friend/brother relationship seen by their ancestors Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Lexi Bunny Ace is often concerned the most about Lexi, and spends the most time with her out of all the Loonatics. In “It Came From Outer Space”, Ace became somewhat distressed after learning Lexi was about to leave with Melvin the Martian forever to protect Acmetropolis. Prior to her leaving, he proposed attacking Melvin to keep Lexi on the planet despite knowing what Melvin could do to Acmetropolis. He is also seen comforting or reassuring Lexi as seen in “Time After Time” or “The Family Business”. Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Agility' - Ace abilities have been pushed to the very limit of human capability. *'Laser Vision' - Ace can shoot laser blasts from his eyes. *'Optical Enhancement' - Infrared laser vision. *'Martial Arts' - As seen in his battle against Deuce, Ace is a highly skilled fighter. Weapons *'Guardian Strike Sword' - Ace's collapsible sword. In the second season, it's discovered to also have the ability to emit energy blasts and absorb the energy. Quotes *"Let's Jet!" *"In a sec, Lex!" *"Yesterday, you were calling yourself "Super-Duper Duck".- Loonatics on Ice *"What's up Doc?"- Various episodes *"Woops! Very sorry there, Tech."-Weathering Heights *"Wow, he really needs to get out more!" *"Time to crush some ice!"- Loonatics on Ice *"Guardian Strike Sword! Defend!" *"Rev, watch where you're talkin!"- Loonatics on Ice *"These clowns won't quit!" *"Who are you callin' nothin'?" *"Tech, we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube."- Loonatics on Ice *"I never thought the great general Deuce would hide behind the sword!" - Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword *"Oh yeah, lucky for us girls!" - Apocalypso Appearances Season 1 * Loonatics on Ice * Attack of the Fuzz Balls * The Cloak of Black Velvet * Weathering Heights * Going Underground * The Comet Cometh * The World is My Circus * Stop the World, I Want to Get Off * Sypher * Time After Time * The Menace of the Mastermind * Acmegeddon Part I * Acmegeddon Part II Season 2 * Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword * A Creep in the Deep * I Am Slamacus * The Heir Up There * The Family Business * Cape Duck * The Hunter * It Came From Outer Space * Apocalypso * In the Pinkster * The Music Villain * The Fall of Blanc, Part I * In Search of Tweetums, Part II Trivia *In pre-production, Ace Bunny was originally named Buzz Bunny. *He’s used his ancestor Bugs Bunny’s lines on more than one occasion. *According to an old woman in Weathering Heights, Bugs Bunny is Ace Bunny's great-great-great-grandfather. *Like his ancestor, his characteristic phrase is "What's up Doc?" *He maintains a friendship-rivalry relationship with Duck, due to the envy he has for being the team leader. *He is in love with Lexi, but he is not aware of it. *He often makes mocking comments about his enemies, even during battles. *Bugs Bunny is briefly turned into Ace during a segment in New Looney Tunes - formally titled Wabbit. *Back in 1938, Happy Rabbit is the prototype renamed Bugs Bunny descendant Ace Bunny. Gallery AceCover.png Bugsloonatics.gif ace standing.jpg Ace lexi 200x250-b523d84857279c284b5ce1a31269c79e08ca1a87-s6-c30.jpg ImagesCAEKS4XT.jpg Finish.jpg Ohbrother.jpg Harecut.jpg Loonatics future war.jpg Loonatics duck zap 1.jpg Loonatics ace screwed up.jpg Loonatics ace.jpg Ace1.png Loonatics oh crap.jpg Loonatics inordinately pleased with ourselves.jpg Loonatics3.jpg Loonatics8.jpg Loonatics Unleashed Ace.jpg Ace_Bunny.png Ace_Bunny_2.png Loonatics_Unleashed_Ace_profile.jpg Ace ready tp fight.PNG Ace smirking.PNG AceBunny.jpg maxresdefaultAce.jpg ace_holdtablet.jpg tumblr_p5o15fR6rJ1wylx59o1_1280.png tumblr_ne1dwv1l1J1tebgogo4_1280.png Ace Normal.PNG Ace Normal 2.PNG x_f18aa00b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Descendants Category:Males Category:Loonatics members Category:Leader